


Christmas Vacation

by OriharaInfobroker



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Multi, Surprisingly little smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: Izaya and Akabayashi conspire to kidnap Shiki for such nefarious purposes as forced relaxation.
Relationships: Akabayashi Mizuki/Orihara Izaya, Akabayashi Mizuki/Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya, Akabayashi Mizuki/Shiki Haruya, Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Christmas Vacation

_I need your help._

_Asking me for help? Something you don’t want Shiki to know about?_

_Exactly. And you won’t want him to know about it either._

_Sounds like a terrible idea already. Knowing you, it's probably going to be over complicated too._

_If it involves either tricking or hiding things from Shiki it has to be complicated._

_That’s not selling me on whatever it is you’re planning._

_It’s a kidnapping. Sort of._

_You’re asking me for help with a ‘sort of’ kidnapping?_

_For his own good._

_Shiki?_

_There’s a new resort that just opened in Okinawa._

_And you can’t just invite him?_

_(￢_￢;)_

_Yeah, forget I said that. You say vacation and he’ll give you a list of things he has to do._

_So we need to kidnap him._

_This plan is only getting worse._

_That’s why we need to work together._

_He’s gonna be pissed._

_Totally worth the risk. All-inclusive. Beaches. Whiskey. Crabs._

_All right, I’m in._

_~_

“I want you out of Tokyo for the holidays,” Dougen spoke as soon as Shiki entered his office.

“Pardon?” Was Shiki’s response, caught completely by surprise.

“It has come to my attention that you haven’t, in all the years you’ve worked for the Awakusu, taken any of your vacation time.”

“Sir?” This was not expected. And strange. Very strange. The kind of strange that could only belong to a certain meddling informant. “I’m not sure I understand?”

“It was pointed out to me recently that one of the ways that the police have been attacking other yakuza families has been through small infractions. One area, in particular, has been labour laws. In light of this potential issue, I have been reviewing staff records and it seems you have somewhere around 20 weeks of vacation that you never took. You weren’t paid out for it either and, as such, we could be fined quite significantly should the labour board investigate.”

“I see,” Shiki replied. “Then might I recommend paying me out in the form of monthly bonuses?” He proposed pragmatically, hoping to avoid the enforced vacation that Dougen seemed to be suggesting.

“I’d thought of that but it seems that employees can only be paid out a portion of unused vacation time,” Dougen replied with a frown of his own. “It seems the labour board was concerned that the offer of cash bonuses would keep employees from using their vacation time and thus leading to health issues, decreased productivity and other issues.”

Shiki arched a brow. “So you can’t pay me out?”

“Not entirely, no. Especially with the amount of vacation time you’re owed.” 

Shiki gave his boss an exasperated look. “Just modify the records.”

“Take a vacation, Shiki,” Dougen replied. “Get out of town for a while. I don’t want to see you anywhere near the office.”

“Sir I can’t just drop what I’m working on-” Shiki protested but Dougen cut him off.

“I’ll have Kazamoto cover your work while you’re gone. The place won’t fall apart just because you took a vacation. Especially at this time of year. It’s not like we’re busy.”

Shiki’s expression clearly said he doubted that but it was obvious Dougen wouldn’t accept any arguments. “How long?” He asked with resignation.

“Three weeks.” 

“Very well,” Shiki replied. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to speak with Kazamoto.”

“Of course,” Dougen replied, watching Shiki leave. “You’d think I had just exiled him from the clan.”

“Well, he is a workaholic,” Akabayashi observed, entering the office from a side room. “It’ll be good for him. He’ll thank you later.” 

Dougen chuckled. “I doubt he’ll thank me for it but I agree that he needs a break.”

~

Shiki was _not pleased_. 

If Izaya hadn’t known the reason for Shiki’s displeasure he might have been concerned. Being the cause of it, he ignored the frosty aura around the executive, sauntering up to him fearlessly.

Shiki settled his gaze on the informant. “Tell me, Izaya, when did you become an expert on labour law?”

Izaya grinned as he wrapped arms around Shiki’s neck. “I happen to know a lot about a very wide variety of things. Did you need some advice?”

“Yes. How should I deal with a meddling informant who goes behind my back and causes me trouble?”

“Trouble? _Trouble?!_ ” Izaya gave Shiki a horrified look. “This is not trouble. This is _helping_. I’m clearly helping. No one else would think a free vacation is trouble.”

Shiki arched a brow. “A free vacation?”

“Of course.” Izaya grinned. “Two weeks of sunny beaches in Okinawa. No freezing in Tokyo for us.”

“Who’s ready for Christmas vacation?” Akabayashi announced as he came through the door wearing a Hawaiian shirt covered in palm trees and surfing Santas. Shiki and Izaya gave him equally distressed looks at the shirt.

“So not only did you manage to coerce my boss into forcing me to take time off…” Shiki concluded with a sigh. “But you’re telling me that you also plan to make me spend it with you two…”

“All-inclusive resort. All the shitty whiskey you can drink. Maybe they’ll be nice and let you trade the free food for cigarettes.” Akabayashi replied with a grin. “Better get packing. We leave tomorrow.”

“Orrr…” Izaya added with a grin. “I can pack for you…”

“Definitely not,” Shiki replied with a snort.

“No work allowed,” Izaya replied sternly. “No paperwork. No laptop.”

Shiki arched a brow. “Do I have my captor’s permission to bring books?” He replied sarcastically, reaching up to disentangle Izaya’s arms from around his neck.

Akabayashi moved in behind Shiki, sliding an arm around his waist. “I second the rule. This is supposed to be a vacation, Haruya.”

“One I didn’t ask for, Mizuki,” Shiki replied.

“But one you need.” Izaya insisted.

Trapped between the two, staring down at Izaya’s earnest expression, Shiki sighed. “Fine. You win. No work.” He gave in grudgingly. 

~

"Well, this is just great," Izaya spoke as he approached Shiki and Akabayashi. "They overbooked the flight.”

"Didn't you book in advance?" Akabayashi asked. 

"Of course," Izaya replied. "They overbooked by quite a lot."

"Well, nothing to be done for it," Shiki replied. "Vacation cancelled.”

Before Shiki could stand Izaya firmly placed himself in the executive’s lap. “Not so fast. They're arranging to transfer us to another flight. We just have to wait for them to page us.”

Shiki sighed. “How long?”

“A couple of hours. We can go get something to eat while we wait.”

“Coffee,” Shiki replied earning a chuckle from Akabayashi.

“I second both those ideas. A couple of hours isn’t too bad a wait.”

There was a brief argument between Izaya and Akabayashi over what to eat that Shiki settled by simply walking into the first cafe they passed. Several cups of coffee later the announcement for overflow boarders from their flight was announced and they were ushered onto the plane with many apologies. 

Two hours later, to the confusion of the more aware passengers, they were descending. 

"Excuse me," Shiki flagged one of the flight attendants. "The flight to Okinawa is three hours out of Tokyo. Is there a reason we're landing early?" 

The flight attendant gave Shiki a confused look. "Sir, this flight is to Hokkaido, not Okinawa."

"Hokkaido?" Izaya's gaze snapped to the woman. "What are you talking about? This is the overflow for flight 219, yes?" 

"Yes, sir, that is what we were told."

"The flight that was supposed to be going to Okinawa." Izaya snapped. 

"My apologies, there must be some confusion. Once the plane has landed we can clear things up." The flight attendant stuttered in the face of Izaya's displeasure, bowing apologetically and retreating up the aisle as more passengers began to realize the problem. 

"I am not dressed for snow." Akabayashi groaned as he peered out the window.

"What a wonderful start to my vacation," Shiki observed as Izaya pouted in frustration. 

"This was not what I had planned," Izaya replied with genuine concern. 

Shiki chuckled at Izaya's earnest response. "I know, Izaya. I'm not blaming you."

"Should have gone by rail." Akabayashi teased, earning a scowl from the raven. "At this rate, Shiki's going to finish his book before we get to the resort."

"What a shame. I'm sure we can come up with plenty of things to do to occupy his time." Izaya replied with a smirk. 

"I brought more than one book."

Akabayashi chuckled. "You can't spend your entire vacation reading."

Shiki arched a brow. 

"We won't let you." Izaya chimed in. 

Shiki sighed. 

~

"So it seems the resort company arranged for the plane but the flight crew wasn't updated on the destination change," Izaya explained. "We're stuck here until tomorrow. On the upside, they're setting up rooms at the Jozankei Tsuruga Resort. It's owned by the same company."

"Fancy," Akabayashi commented with a grin. "So we fly back tomorrow?" 

"That's the plan. They'll call with the flight time in the morning. We can take the shuttle to the hotel now."

"Wonderful. I'm getting tired of airport seats and shitty coffee." Shiki replied as they walked toward the exit.

"Uh oh," Akabayashi smirked at Shiki. "Someone's cranky."

"Someone hasn't had a smoke in four hours," Izaya observed with a laugh. "I'm surprised there hasn't been a murder."

"If I don't get one soon, there might be," Shiki replied ominously. 

~

The resort wasn't usually the all-inclusive type but since their stay was due to the travel company's mistakes, they were promised dinner and breakfast. Since they were three, they were given one of the western chalet-style cabins instead of standard hotel rooms. 

"Well, this isn't so bad." Akabayashi stood at the terrace doors, looking out at the landscape of trees and snow. "Kind of cozy. There's even a fireplace."

"Single beds though," Izaya complained as he came out of the bedroom. 

"It's for one night," Shiki replied with a shrug as he lit a smoke. 

"We can just push them together." Akabayashi countered with a grin. 

"Yes." Izaya agreed, settling on the couch beside Shiki. "Now… Time for room service!"

Akabayashi joined them, reading the menu over Izaya's shoulders. "All-inclusive dinner, Hmmm? Steak it is…"

Shiki watched in amusement as Akabayashi and Izaya argued over what to order. It hadn't exactly been a smooth start but he had to admit there was something nice about spending time away from work with those two. “Try not to order more than you can eat.”

~

The press of tangled limbs, too many blankets, and the creep of sunlight through windows left uncovered wasn’t an entirely unpleasant way to wake up. No alarms, no phone calls, no pressing need to be somewhere… Except...

Shiki frowned, turning his head to gaze at the clock. It was nearly 10 am. Shouldn’t the airline have called by now? Izaya was pressed to his side with blankets pulled up to his nose, a sight that never failed to amuse Shiki. “Izaya, wake up.” He murmured, pulling the blanket away from the raven’s face. 

Izaya wrinkled his nose and buried his face against Shiki’s chest. “Why?” He mumbled in protest. “No reason to.”

“Except we have a flight to catch, don’t we?” Shiki reminded the sleepy raven. Izaya sighed and rolled over, grabbing his phone from the bedside table.

“No calls.” He replied with a frown. He sat up, forcing himself out of bed as he dialled the contact number for the travel agency. As Izaya wandered away with his phone Shiki gave Akabayashi a light jab in the ribs, earning a grunt from the redhead. 

“He gets a soft wake up and I get violence?” Akabayashi grumbled as he pulled Shiki closer.

“He doesn’t sleep like the dead.” Shiki retorted, jabbing him again. “Get up.”

“Rather not.” Akabayashi buried his face in Shiki’s neck. “I want breakfast in bed.”

Shiki snorted in amusement as Akabayashi’s lips pressed against his pulse. “Do you want your sunny beaches or not?”

“Doesn’t look like we’ll be getting sunny beaches at all.” Izaya reappeared, scowling. “It’s snowing too heavily. The airport has paused all flights until the weather clears which, according to the weather forecast, won’t be until tomorrow at the earliest.”

“Another day here?” Akabayashi grumbled, finally sitting up. He moved to look out the window, greeted by a picturesque scene, a sea of white broken only by trees and cabins.

“The travel agent has suggested that if we would prefer to stay here for our vacation, they will transfer all the benefits of the original package to this resort.” Izaya continued as he liberated one of the blankets, wrapping himself in it. 

Shiki joined Akabayashi at the window. “Two weeks in Hokkaido… Sure. Why not?”

“Didn’t really pack for cold though,” Akabayashi observed. 

“We can pick up what we need in town. What would be included in the resort here?”

“I’ll find out,” Izaya replied as he wandered away again. 

“You sure you’re ok with this? Wasn’t exactly what we had planned.” Akabayashi turned to look at Shiki.

“When does anything that you two do go as planned? It’s fine. The location of my exile is hardly important.”

“Exile…” Akabayashi snorted. “What, does that make me your prison guard, then?”

“Self-appointed busybody.”

“Wouldn’t be necessary if you’d just relax once and a while.”

“I do relax. Not everyone considers doing nothing for weeks relaxing.”

“Who said we’d be doing nothing?” Akabayashi leaned in to steal a kiss from Shiki’s lips.

“Exactly.” Izaya agreed, moving to join them. “There’s plenty we can do here. Skiing, ice skating, hot springs. The resort is hosting holiday events daily, apparently.”

Shiki broke the kiss to look at Izaya with an eyebrow arched in disbelief. “Do you know how to do either of those things?”

“We went on a ski trip back in high school,” Izaya replied with a shrug. 

“Yes, but did you actually do any skiing?” Shiki pressed and Akabayashi laughed.

“Well, I don’t know how to do either but it’ll be fun to try.”

“Shopping first, since we packed for beaches, not mountains,” Shiki replied. 

“Breakfast first.” Akabayashi countered.

“After how much you ate last night?” 

Izaya snickered. “Some of us need more than coffee and nicotine to live.”

~

The resort was located in the mountains south of Sapporo, a tourist town that catered to ski enthusiasts in the winter and hikers in the summer. It wasn’t very large, a refreshing change to the constant crush of people that was a part of daily life in Tokyo. As they headed for the department store that served the town’s shopping needs, Izaya’s eyes drifted to a decorated Christmas tree out front.

“Since we’re going to be here for Christmas, we should exchange gifts.” He declared. “And other traditions. Like decorating the cabin or something. Have a traditional dinner.”

Akabayashi chuckled at Izaya’s enthusiasm. “What is a traditional dinner? KFC?”

Izaya snorted derisively. “Only in Japan. Keep your deep-fried chicken.”

“I don’t think we can do a traditional dinner,” Shiki replied practically. “We only have a microwave and a hotplate in the cabin. Maybe the resort restaurant will have a Christmas special dinner.”

Izaya pouted. “It isn’t the same if it’s not homemade.”

“Says the one who can’t cook.” Akabayashi teased.

“That’s part of the adventure.” Izaya declared with a grin. 

“Yes, your attempts at cooking are definitely an adventure.” Shiki teased. “Why don’t we stick with the gift exchange?”

“And decorations.” Izaya insisted. 

“Fine. The department store has a restaurant. We can meet there once we’re done.”

“Perfect.” With that Izaya split off from the other two, heading toward the bright and colourful Christmas display that had been set up on the main floor.

“Indulging him?” Akabayashi observed with a smile.

“Keeps him distracted. Do you really want to spend two weeks trapped in the mountains with a bored and pouting Izaya?”

Akabayashi chuckled. “Good point. But I think you’re enjoying this too.” With that, he split off from Shiki, leaving the other to his shopping. 

~

“I think you went a bit overboard,” Akabayashi commented as he studied the number of shopping bags that had been delivered to their cabin.

“A bit?” Shiki echoed with a strangled note of dismay.

“This is what happens when you indulge him,” Akabayashi replied sagely. Izaya was grinning with absolute delight as he began to sort through the bags. 

“Izaya…” Shiki sighed. “What are you going to do with all of this when we leave?”

Izaya shrugged. “Leave it here?” He replied as he separated the bags of clothes and gifts from the decorations.

“You bought a tree?” Akabayashi shook his head in disbelief. “He bought a tree.”

“He bought a tree. And he plans to just leave the decorations here.” Shiki pulled out his smokes and lit one. “I think I may be over-paying our informant.”

Akabayashi chuckled. “Yeah, I’d have to agree.”

“I didn’t spend that much.” Izaya defended. “Mizuki, come help me with the tree. Haruya can order dinner while we set it up.”

“You’re such a kid,” Akabayashi replied as he moved to help Izaya. “Haruya, ask them to send up rum and eggnog. 

“Any other requests?” Shiki asked as he grabbed the room service menu. 

“You should ask them if they have curry,” Izaya observed as he draped a string of lights around his neck. 

“Curry?” Shiki arched a brow.

“Curry is perfect for cold weather.”

“Curry. We go on vacation to a high-end resort and he wants to order curry.” Shiki shook his head as he moved to the phone to order dinner.

“You know, I never got to do this kind of thing when I was a kid.” Akabayashi mused as he put the artificial tree together.

“Me neither,” Izaya replied as he began to wrap the lights around the tree. “It was usually just me and the twins so…” He trailed off.

Akabayashi ruffled his hair. “That why you’re doing this now?” 

Izaya snorted, moving away from Akabayashi’s touch. “Of course not.” He lied. “I merely wish to experience a different human tradition.”

Akabayashi chuckled. “Of course.” He worked on placing the garland as Izaya plugged in the tree. 

“Food has been ordered,” Shiki announced as he joined them, sorting through the decoration Izaya had bought. “Red… gold… and more red.”

Izaya grinned. “The _best_ colours. It will be a royal tree.” Shiki chuckled and began putting hooks on the decorations. They took turns adding to the tree until the only thing that was left was the star.

Akabayashi and Izaya exchanged grins then handed it to Shiki. He arched a brow at them but dutifully placed it at the top of the tree. As he stepped back to view their holiday masterpiece, Akabayashi slid an arm around his waist.

“Not exactly how I imagined this vacation would be.” He chuckled as Izaya intertwined his arm with Shiki’s. “But it’s pretty damn cozy.”

“Certainly more festive than I expected.” Shiki agreed with a chuckle.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of dinner. Shiki went for the door while Izaya began placing the presents he had bought under the tree. Akabayashi cleaned up the empty decoration boxes, making room for the food.

“What about you, Haruya?” Izaya asked as they settled around the table. 

“Hm?” Shiki poured liberal amounts of rum in their glasses before topping them up with the eggnog. 

“Did you decorate a tree when you were younger?”

“No, nothing like that. We decorated for New Year’s, of course, but nothing for Christmas.”

Izaya’s eyes drifted to the tree as he sipped his drink. “It’s interesting, you know, the history of the Christmas tree. There is evidence that says it may date as far back as the Roman Empire but the more modern idea comes from Germany in the 1800s. It was adopted by Americans. It has nothing to do with Christ or Christianity at all. It was originally about celebrating the winter solstice, the longest night of the year because it meant the return of the sun and of spring.”

“Is that so? Then why do they associate it with Christmas now?” Shiki asked as he lifted the lid on the pot of curry. “I can’t believe they actually made curry for you…”

“For the same reason that Christmas happens only days after the winter solstice,” Izaya replied as he reached for the rice. “To steal pagan holidays. Jesus wasn’t born in winter you know. They can actually trace the records based on the original story and prove that he was actually born closer to late summer or early fall.”

“We are talking about the theft of a holiday tradition while stealing the same holiday tradition…” Akabayashi observed with amusement.

“All cultures steal from each other, Mizuki.” Izaya took a bite of curry with a smile. “Part of the human condition. When we see something we like, we take it and make it ours. The same traditions are practiced in various ways across many cultures. The advent of globalization due to technology has simply advanced the rate of adoption one hundredfold.”

“Isn’t that a bit of an exaggeration?” Akabayashi countered.

“Maybe not,” Shiki replied thoughtfully. “Think about it. Most Japanese don’t put up Christmas trees but the malls and the city parks have them. Not because we have any traditions that involve them but because we liked the idea of decorated trees. Would we have even thought to decorate evergreens if we hadn’t been exposed to it by Americans?”

“I suppose, but we don’t adopt every American tradition.” 

“Or traditions at all, for the most part.” Izaya agreed. “We tend to adopt things. Like curry.” He grinned as he held up a potato.

“So we are celebrating a Christian holiday by performing a pagan ritual while eating food from India, alcohol from the Carribean, and wherever the hell eggnog was invented.” Shiki assessed.

“While sitting in a building styled after the chalets in Switzerland,” Izaya added with a grin.

Akabayashi chuckled and raised his glass. “What better way for the yakuza to celebrate than with blatant theft? I can drink to that.”

Shiki snorted and raised his glass. “To cultural pillaging.”

Izaya laughed in delight. “To our own bastardized holiday.”

~

Waking up to the smell of fresh coffee, eggs, pancakes and bacon made Shiki question if he was still sleeping. The absence of Izaya in the bed and Akabayashi’s equally confused grumbling told him he wasn’t. 

“Did he get up and order breakfast for us?” The redhead asked sleepily.

“Not exactly,” Izaya answered as he entered the bedroom, wearing nothing but an apron and pushing a room service cart full of food. “I asked for ingredients.”

“You cooked?” Akabayashi asked in surprise. “But nothing is burnt. Including your naked ass.”

“It’s breakfast, Mizuki. It’s not _that_ difficult.” Izaya replied with a pout at the redhead’s disbelief.

“Pass me the coffee before you start fighting.” Shiki interrupted as he sat up. Izaya grinned as he passed out cups of coffee and plates of food then joined them on the bed.

“So I thought we could go skiing.” Izaya proposed as they ate. “Then maybe take advantage of the hot springs afterward.”

“We might run into some difficulty with the hot springs,” Akabayashi observed. 

“I looked into it yesterday,” Shiki replied. “They have private pools available. We should be able to book one.”

“And there’s supposed to be a really good sushi restaurant up at the ski chalet,” Izaya added with a grin. “We can get lunch there.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

~

None of them were regular skiers but they were all quick learners and after a few trial runs on the blues, they headed up to the longer trails. 

“Think you’re up for a black, old man?” Izaya taunted Akabayashi as they approached a steep run. 

Akabayashi grinned at the raven. “I can keep up with anything you throw at me, kid.” 

Shiki sighed, watching as the two of them set off down the hill at a reckless pace. He followed behind at a more reasonable pace, watching as they both ended up wiping out about halfway down the slope. 

“Do I need to call for a medic for you idiots?” He called as he caught up to them. 

Izaya was lying on his back, laughing as he stared up at Shiki. “No broken bones here. What about you, Mizuki?”

“Good thing we’re hitting the hot spring after. I’m going to feel that for days…” Akabayashi groaned, rubbing his back.

“Time for lunch, I think, before you two actually injure yourselves,” Shiki ordered as they regained their footing.

“Yes sir,” Izaya chirped at him with a smirk. 

~

Izaya stared at the door that led to the hot spring with trepidation.

“I thought it would be covered or something.”

Shiki chuckled at Izaya’s hesitance. “You’re not going to get warmer by standing at the door.” 

“But it’s freezing outside.” Izaya pointed out the obvious. “It never gets this cold around Tokyo.”

“See, this is why you need to gain some weight.” Akabayashi teased the shivering raven. “Nothing to keep you warm.”

Izaya made a face at Akabayashi. “You can enjoy the hot spring. I’ll go wait in the cabin… by the fireplace.”

Akabayashi snorted and in one smooth motion hoisted Izaya over his shoulder. Izaya yelped in surprise as Shiki held the door open for them. “Once you’re in the pool you’ll be fine.”

“Hoooooo that’s not a nice breeze!” Izaya protested as the chilly winter air hit his exposed backside. Shiki chuckled at Izaya’s distress as Akabayashi carried him to the pool. He sighed in relief as the hot water countered the chill, sinking neck-deep.

“See? Not so bad now, is it?” Akabayashi settled down beside Izaya.

“It’s still cold,” Izaya replied reluctantly. 

Akabayashi leaned over and captured Izaya’s lips in a deep kiss, pulling the raven onto his lap. Shiki moved closer, sliding his hands over Izaya’s thighs. “Don’t worry, we’ll warm you up in no time.” He murmured, dragging teeth along the soft flesh of Izaya’s neck. 

Between wandering hands and mouths, it didn’t take long at all.

~

“Mizuki?” Izaya looked up from the book he had been reading, curled up on Shiki’s lap.

“Yeah?” Akabayashi replied, shifting his attention away from the Ruri Christmas Special he and Shiki had been watching.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Izaya asked thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?” Akabayashi asked. “I thought we were going to have Christmas dinner at the restaurant? And open gifts?”

“No, that’s on Christmas day. You don’t want to do anything special?”

“Not really. Don’t know much about Christmas traditions.” Akabayashi replied with a shrug.

“He’s talking about your birthday.” Shiki gave Akabayashi an amused look.

“Oh.” Akabayashi fell silent as he thought about it. “I mean, this is already pretty special. Can’t think of a better way to spend my birthday than with loved ones.”

“Lame,” Izaya replied. 

Shiki chuckled. “Sentimental old man.”

Akabayashi sighed dramatically. “You two have no appreciation for romance.”

Izaya chuckled. “Well if there’s something _else_ you want to do, let us know.”

~

“Mizuki.” Akabayashi stirred at the sound of his name. “Wake up.” That insistent voice that was equal parts charming and annoying. 

“Let a man sleep in on his birthday,” He grumbled, cracking an eye.

Izaya was straddling him, a devil’s grin on his face. “Happy birthday, Mizuki.” The words came out in a purr as he rolled his hips, grinding against Akabayashi.

Akabayashi groaned at the feeling, wrapping a hand around the back of Izaya’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Wicked brat. Is this my birthday present?”

Izaya pulled back, sliding down until he was kneeling between Akabayashi’s legs, keeping eye contact the whole time. “One of them.” He purred as he lowered his head, taking Akabayashi’s cock into his mouth, teasingly slow. Akabayashi groaned and slid his fingers through Izaya’s hair, gripping as the raven continued to explore with lips and tongue. 

“Then don’t be a tease and make me wait.” Akabayashi groaned as he watched Izaya pleasure him. Izaya’s gaze flickered up to his, shining with amusement as he ceased the slow tease and began to work in earnest. It wasn’t long before he had Akabayashi coming, tugging on Izaya’s hair as the raven moaned around his cock. Izaya pulled back with a grin as Akabayashi closed his eyes, relaxed in the wake of pleasure.

“If you two are done…” Shiki spoke from the doorway, watching them with amusement. “Breakfast is here.”

Akabayashi chuckled. “Perfect timing.”

Izaya smirked. “No thanks, I’m full…”

Akabayashi chuckled as Izaya climbed off the bed, giving his ass a swat. “Brat.”

As they settled around the table for breakfast, Izaya asked again. “So? Anything you want to do today?”

“Yeah,” Akabayashi answered between bites of food. “There’s supposed to be some kind of Christmas themed light festival at the shrine. I want to check it out and take some pictures together.”

“Lame,” Izaya repeated, sticking his tongue out at Akabayashi.

“Sentimental old man.” Shiki echoed with a hint of a smile.

The festival was set up on the shrine grounds, a strange yet beautiful mix of Christmas themed lights and matsuri style booths. They spent most of the afternoon exploring the festival games and taking pictures wherever and whenever Akabayashi requested. As much as they had teased him for his sentimental request, Shiki and Izaya were happy to accommodate him. They ended up at a local izakaya that specialized in seafood dishes, recommended to them by a local for their Roasted Red King Crab.

“I think the shrine was trying to capitalize on the tourists,” Izaya observed.

“Likely,” Shiki agreed.

“Cynics,” Akabayashi criticized them with a chuckle. “You’re probably right but it was nice to see all the families enjoying the festivities.”

“Did you get enough pictures for your family album, gramps?” Izaya teased.

“I think so. The candid ones I got when you two weren’t paying attention are the best.” Akabayashi grinned. Shiki and Izaya exchanged a concerned look. 

“That was probably his plan all along.” Shiki sighed.

“We should have known.” Izaya groaned.

Akabayashi laughed at them. “Don’t worry, they’re just for me. Honestly, even though this trip was for Shiki, it was probably the best birthday I could have asked for.” Izaya opened his mouth to retort and Akabayashi promptly shoved a piece of crab in it. “Don’t ruin it, brat.” He ordered.

Shiki chuckled and raised his glass as Izaya furiously chewed and swallowed. “Happy birthday, Mizuki.”

~

The first to wake, Shiki was content to remain beneath the covers, finding comfort in the press of bodies, Akabayashi’s arm slung across his stomach casually while Izaya seemed to be doing his best impression of an octopus, clinging tightly even in sleep. He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Izaya’s forehead as he laced his fingers together with Akabayashi’s. 

“This vacation wasn’t such a bad idea, after all, was it?” Akabayashi murmured, squeezing Shiki’s hand. 

“Perhaps not,” Shiki ceded, turning to kiss Akabayashi.

“We should do this every year.” Izaya murmured, yawning.

“Take a vacation every year?” Shiki replied with mock horror in his voice.

Akabayashi chuckled. “I know, that offends your workaholic sensibilities.”

“But you can’t deny that you’ve enjoyed the trip,” Izaya insisted. “So we have to do it every year.”

“Maybe next year we can actually get to the beach.” Shiki joked, earning chuckles from the others.

“Present time,” Izaya announced though he didn’t make any effort to move.

“Mmm, presents can wait a little longer,” Akabayashi replied.

Shiki chuckled at them. “Just a little longer,” He agreed.

An hour or so later, with freshly brewed coffee in hand, they settled together on the couch to open the gifts.

“Me first!" Izaya declared, grabbing the gifts he had bought and handing them out. 

Akabayashi chuckled at Izaya's excitement. "You really are an overgrown kid." He teased as Izaya handed him the gift. 

Izaya gave him a withering look. "If you don't want to participate I can just keep your gift."

Shiki snorted in amusement. "You're both overgrown kids." He meticulously unwrapped the gift, revealing a silver cigarette case, engraved with his name and a short poem. Shiki read the words, eyebrow arching up, a genuine laugh escaping his lips. 

" _After I'm dead tell people_

_I was a coffee drinker_

_Who also loved haiku."_

Akabayashi chuckled as Shiki read the poem aloud. "Nice." He unwrapped his with significantly less care, revealing a silver flask that was also engraved with his name but instead of a poem, it read " _The Crazy Uncle."_

Shiki chuckled. "Thank you, Izaya." Izaya grinned at them as he settled on the couch.

"OK, I'll go next." Akabayashi volunteered, reaching for the gifts he had chosen. Izaya was clearly curious about his gift but watched Shiki open his first. Shiki revealed the gift, a collected edition of Kirino Natsuo's Detective Miro Murano series. 

Shiki smiled at the gift. "Thank you, Mizuki." They both turned to watch as Izaya opened his gift. Izaya stared at the box with trepidation then removed the wrapping to reveal a black jewelry box. He shifted his gaze to Akabayashi but the redhead just grinned at him. 

"You're looking at me like you're expecting a trap. Open the damn box or I'm taking it back."

"Well, it's a gift from you. It very well could be a trap." Izaya pointed out but he popped open the lid to reveal a leather choker, finely detailed with a single ruby pendant hanging from it. Izaya picked it up, staring at the leather band, sliding his thumb over the carefully etched word _prince_ in the otherwise smooth band. "Ah! It's… Thank you." Izaya smiled as he immediately fastened the choker around his neck. 

"A pretty trinket for our spoiled prince." 

Shiki leaned forward and traced a finger along the line of the choker. "A pretty collar." He teased and Izaya smiled. 

"Your turn, Haruya."

"So it is." Shiki rose and fetched his gifts, handing them over. This time Izaya immediately began to unwrap his gift, eyes bright with curiosity. The paper fell away to reveal two books, finely bound. 

"You bought these here?" Izaya asked in surprise.

"The Poetic Prose and the Poetic Edda…?" Akabayashi pronounced the words in strained English. 

"It was a lucky find," Shiki replied with a smile. "There was a secondhand bookstore I visited where they had them on display behind the counter. I don't think they really understood what they were. I suppose I wouldn't have either, if not for hearing you talk about them."

Izaya grinned as he opened the first, eyes scanning over the English words with delight. "Thank you." He closed the book, turning his gaze to Akabayashi and the final gift. 

Akabayashi unwrapped the last gift to reveal another jewelry box. Akabayashi looked up with a smirk. "Do I get a pretty necklace too?" 

Izaya snickered. "I don't think that would suit your style."

"No, I suppose not." He opened the box to reveal a gold chain, the sort all the yakuza seemed to favour but of distinctly finer quality. "Now this is definitely more my style. Thank you, Haruya."

Shiki smiled. "So?" He shifted his gave to Izaya. "Is this human tradition everything you expected?" 

Izaya smirked and set aside the books. He crawled into Shiki's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "The better question is if this vacation is everything you expected."

"A much better question." Akabayashi agreed, sliding over to sit beside Shiki. 

Shiki's gaze shifted between the two, one hand sliding around Izaya's waist. "I didn't set any expectations. That way I couldn't be disappointed." He teased and when Izaya's lips turned to a pout he captured them in a kiss. "It has been better than anything I could have expected."

"In that case, we should do this every year," Izaya replied. 

Akabayashi chuckled. "You just want gifts." He observed. "As if you aren't spoiled enough."

"I think Haruya's the one who got spoiled this week," Izaya observed with a grin. 

"Hmmm," Shiki replied. "As irritating as it was to have my entire schedule upended…" He smiled softly. "Thank you both."

"You're welcome." Izaya purred smugly.

"Merry Christmas," Akabayashi added with a grin. 


End file.
